Christmas Blizzard
by Lexvan
Summary: Based of of my Spring Cleaning, Why, and Love & Politics stories. It's Christmas Eve, and it's a blizzard outside. It wouldn't be much of a problem except that Hay Lin is stuck over Angelo's place. Now is this a good or bad? You decide.


_**Christmas Blizzard**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Plus it has some funny moments in the show. Takes place after season two.**

**A/N: This story is based off of the _"Is It Diplomatic To Slap Someone Across The Face?", _buy_ XxRxX, _and my two stories, _"Spring Cleaning", "Why", _and _"Love & Politics"_ in which my OC, Angelo and Hay Lin are a couple. If you haven't read any of the three, then I suggest you do before reading this story. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story.**

"Look at all that snow!", Hay Lin said as she looked out at it from Angelo's bedroom window. "This is the best Christmas Eve ever!"

"And why do you say that?", Angelo asked as he wrapped his arms around Hay Lin from behind.

"Weeeeeelll, for one, it's snowing on Christmas Eve.", Hay Lin said as she leaned back on Angelo a bit, resting her head on his shoulder. "Two, seeing as you live across from me, I can come over for a bit on Christmas."

"Good point.", Angelo said as Hay Lin turned around to face him as he still had his arms wrapped around her. "But right now, I'm just going to enjoy the moment."

"I can go with that.", Hay Lin said before they kissed.

As they kissed they slowly made their way to Angelo's bed. Once there, they fell back on it giggling before kissing again.

"Don't you think you should head home before it gets to deep to move in the snow.", Angelo said as he ran his fingers through Hay Lin's hair.

"Can't I stay a little bit longer?", Hay Lin asked with pleading eyes. "This is one of the few times we're together without anyone to bother or disturb us. I like it when it's just us sometimes."

"Okay.", Angelo said with a smile, giving in. "But, only for an hour or two. The snow is predicted to get higher later on."

"Okay. I promise.", Hay Lin said with a smile before giving Angelo a quick kiss.

Hay Lin then let out a yawn, which Angelo soon followed with one of his own. The couple soon fell asleep with Hay Lin resting her head on Angelo's chest. At the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin parents were beginning to get worried as the snow fell.

"Where is she?", Joan Lin questioned as she looked out the window. "She should be home by now."

Don't worry, Joan.", Yan Lin said. "The important thing is that she's safe and sound over one of her friend's place."

"Mother's right, dear.", Chen said as he walked up to the two of them. "As long as she over one of her friend's homes, she'll be okay."

"I guess you're right.", Joan said. "It's just that it's Christmas Eve. We all should be together."

"I know, Joan.", Chen said as he wrapped his arms around her. "But as long as she's safe and sound, I'm happy. I'm just glad we decided to closed the restaurant early. Cause snow is piling up, it won't be safe to cross the street."

"I just hope, Hay Lin remembers to call soon.", Joan as she leaned back and rested her head on Chen's shoulder.

"We all do dear.", Yan Lin said as they looked out at the snow.

_Two hours later..._

"Angelo wake up.", came the voice of his Uncle John as he shook his nephew awake. "Wake up. boy!"

"Huh?", Angelo questioned as he slowly woke up. "Uncle John? When did you get back?"

"An hour ago.", John said. "If I knew Hay Lin was up here with you, I would of came up here earlier to wale you two up."

"What time is it", Angelo asked with a yawn as he stretched his arms.

"5:47 P.M.", John said. "And the snow is so bad that, you can't even cross the street!"

"What?", Angelo questioned. "What about Hay Lin?"

"She talking to her parents right now.", John said. "I called them and explained to them that you rwo were sleeping when I came home."

Angelo then looked over at Hay Lin who was sitting in a chair talking to her parents on the phone.

"I'm sorry, dad.", Hay Lin said to her dad over the phone. "Angelo told me to head home earlier, but I thought I had more time."

"Well, it's to late now.", Chen said to his daughter. "But at least you're safe. I've already talked to John and you'll be staying there until it's safe to come home."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, Hay Lin.", Chen said with a warm smile on the other end of the phone. "Here's your mother."

"Hay Lin.", came Joan's voice over the phone.

"Hey, mom.", Hay Lin questioned. "Sorry I didn't come home in time."

"It's okay, Sweetie.", Joan said. "Like your father said, at least you're safe. I just wish you could be here for Christmas."

"Me too.", Hay Lin said sadly. "Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Merry Christmas, Hay Lin.", Joan said in a sad yet happy tone. "Here's your grandmother."

"My little Hay Lin. Spending Christmas with her boyfriend.", Yan Lin said with grin. "You sly girl you."

"Grandma!", Hay Lin whined. "It's not like that!"

"Oh really?", Yan Lin questioned. "So, part of you isn't happy to be there with Angelo?"

"Weeeeeeelll, I wouldn't say that.", Hay Lin said with a smile and a blush.

"Mmm-Hmm! I knew it!", Yan Lin said smiling on the other end of the phone. "And I'll willing to bet that part of him is happy that you're there too."

"You think so?", Hay Lin asked being hopeful.

"You'll just have to see for yourself.", Yan Lin said with a grin. "And with that, I'll let you go. Merry Christmas, Hay Lin."

"Merry Christmas, Grandma.", Hay Lin said before hanging up the phone.

"Everything cool with your parents?", Angelo asked.

"Uh-huh!", Hay Lin said happily as she sat next to Angelo on his bed. "Hopefully, when the snow storm dies down, I can try and get home."

"Let's pray and hope so.", Angelo said. "But if you can't, at least you have a place to sleep."

"So, I take it, you're glad I'm here.", Hay Lin said with a small smirk as she scooted closer to Angelo.

"Well, maybe a little.", Angelo said as he wrapped an arm around Hay Lin. "But, I do hope you can get home for Christmas."

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said before giving Angelo a kiss.

"Well, I'm heading downstairs.", John said as he headed for the door to Angelo's bedroom. "You two behave."

"Yes, sir.", Angelo and Hay Lin said as John left the room.

"So, you want to go in my Living Room and watch some TV?", Angelo asked. "I know they have some Christmas shows on."

"Okay!", Hay Lin said as they went into the Living Room of Angelo's apartment. "I still can't believe that you have your own apartment."

"You and me both.", Angelo said as they walked into the Living Room. "But this is an apartment building we live in. The first floor was a store at first. Uncle John just turned it into a dojo to teach karate to people."

"And he had the second floor made into a large living area with a Living Room, Dining Room, and kitchen.", Hay Lin said replied. "Each being pretty big. Not to mention the two bathrooms."

"And the last two floors have nothing but apartments.", Angelo said as they sat on the couch. "I have one. Uncle John has one. And Cassidy has one. And we have one for whenever my grandparents come into town."

"So, how did you feel when you first met Cassidy?", Hay Lin asked.

"I was surprised to she her move in here.", Angelo said. "From what Uncle John told me, my grandparents knew her mom. So when her mother past away, they took her in and let her live here with my and my uncle. I'll say this. Cassidy gets along real well with my grandparents and your grandmother."

"You don't say.", Hay Lin said knowing the truth about Cassidy, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Joe.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. "Anyway, let's see what's on TV."

Angelo flipped through the channels until he came across something Hay Lin liked.

"Oh! Leave it here!", Hay Lin said happily. "I love this movie!"

"The Santa Clause.", Angelo said as he sat the remote down. "I haven't seen this movie in a while."

"Me neither.", Hay Lin said. "They mostly show it around Christmas."

"You want some popcorn?", Angelo asked as he got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Sure.", Hay Lin said.

Just then a knock came at the apartment door. Angelo went and opened the door to see Cassidy standing there.

"Hey, Cassidy. Come on in.", Angelo said as he let her in. "What's up?"

"I just had to see if what your uncle said was true.", Cassidy said as she saw Hay Lin sitting on the couch. "And it is! Hay Lin is here!"

"Hey, Cassidy!", Hay Lin as she waved to the former Water Guardian.

"So, I take it you're spending Christmas Eve with us, huh?", Cassidy asked.

"Yep!", Hay Lin said. "Unless the snow strom lets up, then I'll try and head home. Other than that, I'm here."

"You may end up spending Christmas here!", Cassidy said.

"Maybe.", Hay Lin.

"Which begs the question. Here will you be sleeping? With Angelo?", Cassidy asked with a sly smirk

"Well...", Hay Lin said with a blush.

"Quit being nosey!", Angelo said as he came walking back to the couch with three bags of popcorn. "Eat some popcorn and watch the movie."

Angelo then handed Hay Lin, Cassidy a bag of microwave popcorn each and sat next to Hay Lin with a bag of his own and watched the movie. Suddenly, as Hay Lin was enjoying the movie...

'Hay Lin!', a familiar voice called to Hay Lin telepathically.

'Irma?', Hay Lin questioned telepathically.

'Are you really over Angelo's?', Irma questioned.

'Yeah!', Hay Lin replied. 'We fell asleep this afternoon and woke up to see the snow storm outside. Wait! how did you find out?'

'I called your place a minute ago.', Irma replied. 'Are you watching The Santa Clause? I haven't seen that movie in a long time!'

'I'm watching it with Angelo and Cassidy!', Hay Lin said.

'Angelo, huh? Looks like somebody got an early Christmas present today.'

'Very funny, Cornelia.', Hay Lin said grinning on the inside.

'Come on girls. Let Hay Lin be.'

'Thank you, Will.', Hay Lin said.

'Even though Hay Lin lives just across from Angelo and could have him walk with her back to her place.', Will said before busting out laughing along with the others girls.

'Hey!', Hay Lin mentally yelled. 'Not funny you guys!'

'We're having a little fun, Hay Lin.', Taranee said. 'We honestly hope you enjoy your Christmas with Angelo.'

'Thanks, Taranee.', Hay Lin said.

'I got to go, guys!', Irma said. 'I'm baking cookies with my mom!'

'I'm helping bake a pie with mine.', Cornelia said.

'Same here!', Taranee said.

'I'm making a cake here.', Will said. 'See ya! And Merry Christmas!'

'Merry Christmas!', Taranee said.

'Merry Christmas!', Cornelia said.

'Merry Christmas!', Hay Lin said.

'Merry Christmas!', Irma said. 'And have a Happy New Year!'

All five girls busted out laughing telepathically before Taranee cut there link. Hay Lin then went back to watching the movie. Later that evening, after they all ate dinner and watched some more TV, Hay Lin got ready for bed. Angelo let her wear one of his large shirts that went to the middle of her thighs. Angelo was dressed in a pair of sleeping pants and was ready for bed when Hay Lin came into his room.

"Um... I just wanted to say goodnight.", Hay Lin said. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "Oh wait!"

"What is it?", Hay Lin asked.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but what the heck.", Angelo said as he went to his closet.

Angelo then came back with a small rectangle velvet box with a bow on it.

"Here's your Christmas present!", Angelo said as he handed Hay Lin the velvet box.

With a bright and happy smile, Hay Lin opened the box to see a small crystal dragon being held by a silver chain.

"So do you like it?", Angelo asked before Hay Lin happily threw her arms around Angelo's neck.

"I love it!", Hay Lin said happily. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Yeah, sure.", Angelo said as Hay Lin handed him the necklace.

Once Angelo placed the necklace around Hay Lin's neck, she turned around to face Angelo.

"How does it look?", Hay Lin asked.

"It looks great.", Angelo said.

They then looked into each others eyes as their faces got closer together. Their eyes closed as they shared a long, loving kiss. Once it ended, Angelo looked towards his clock to see that it was 12:01 A.M.

"What do you know!", Angelo said with a grin. "It's Christmas!"

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned with a smile.

"Uh-huh!", Angelo said. "I never thought we'd be together on Christmas like this."

"Me neither.", Hay Lin said before hugging Angelo. "But part of me is glad he did."

"Me too, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he returned the hug.

Then with one last kiss, Hay Lin head towards the door of Angelo's bedroom.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Goodnight , Hay Lin.", Angelo said returning the smile.

Hay Lin then went into the other bedroom of the apartment and got into bed. She took the necklace off and put it on the stand next to the bed.

"Please let what me and Angelo have last, Lord.", Hay Lin prayed with a smile.

With a happy smile on her face, Hay Lin slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of who knows what. Meanwhile, Angelo was laying in his bed, happy that Hay Lin loved her present.

"I hope that what me and Hay Lin have last a long, long time.", Angelo said with a smile. "Please give us the strenght to make it last, Lord."

Angelo then drifted off to sleep, hoping that what he and Hay Lin had would last a very long time. Maybe, Hay Lin will tell Angelo about her being a Guardian on day. But for now, she was going to enjoy what she has with him.

_**Merry Christmas, folks! And Happy New Year too!**_

**A/N: I hope you liked this Christmas story. I had fun making it! I have to admit this is one of my favorite pairings. There's just something about Hay Lin the you can't help but love. I like the other pairings, but this one is one of my top three. Which of my pairings do you guys like?**


End file.
